This application proposes to extend and expand a prospective longitudinal assessment study (R01-MH 57201) of mothers with AIDS (MWAs) and their well children age 6 - 11. The cohort of children will be transitioning to early and middle adolescence, and the MWAs and children would continue to be followed, with additional new measures to investigate behaviors associated with this developmental period. We have little information about the effects of maternal HIV on early and middle adolescents, particularly minority youth. Early adolescence is a developmental period when problem behaviors first emerge, and findings from our original study suggest that having an MWA may increase negative outcomes. The goal of this competing renewal is to continue to follow the sample, every 6 months for an additional 36 months. Specific aims are to: 1. Evaluate the youth's adjustment (i.e., mental health indicators, behavioral problems, social outcomes) and other outcomes not previously assessed (i.e., experimentation with cigarettes, alcohol, and substance use; initiation of sexual behavior and sexual risk behavior; participation in delinquent acts; school connectedness); 2. Evaluate early adolescent characteristics that may moderate the impact of MWAs' chronic illness on the youth, including: background factors of age, gender, ethnicity, stigma related to mother's HIV; intermediate factors and skills (e.g., self-valuing), family cohesion and the parent-child relationship, and other characteristics not previously assessed, including HIV/AIDS knowledge, gender role and identity formation, development of autonomy, and development of romantic relationships; 3. Evaluate maternal characteristics that may moderate the impact of the MWAs' chronic illness on the youth (e.g., illness severity and medication adherence, mental health status, social support); and 4. Evaluate the timing of maternal disclosure of HIV status on the early/middle adolescents' adjustment.